1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium for allowing a plurality of printers to print.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a few kinds of printers using an ink jet system have been put into practical use. Those printers can perform a color print at a level near a photograph although they are relatively cheap and a high attractive document can be easily formed by anyone.
However, in the color printers of the ink jet system, a printing speed is equal to or less than {fraction (1/10)} of that of a color laser beam printer.
This is because the ink jet type printer is a printer called a serial type. The serial type printer performs the print by a method whereby a print head emits ink to a predetermined width in the vertical direction while scanning in the lateral direction. After the print head scanned once in the lateral direction, a print sheet is fed by a predetermined amount in the vertical direction and the scan in the lateral direction is further performed. By repeating the above operations the number of times corresponding to one page of the print sheet, the print is finished.
On the other hand, the laser beam printer is called a page printer and the print of one page can be performed at once. Therefore, the print can be completed within an extremely shorter time than the ink jet printer.
When considering a point of costs, however, the color laser printer is an expensive apparatus that is 30 or more times as high as the color ink jet printer and it is impossible to readily use it by anyone. Even when comparing expendable supplies, there is a cost difference of 10 times or more.
Since the ink jet printer has the problem on the printing speed although it is cheap as mentioned above, a using method such that a plurality of printers are connected and the print is performed is considered.
However, if a document is merely printed by a plurality of printers, there is a fear such that a page order is disordered.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the invention to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium which enable a plurality of printers to print a document without disordering a page order.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium which can print in a prefer print speed mode and a prefer page order mode by a designation of the user.
To accomplish the above object, according to the invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus comprising transfer means for transferring print data to a plurality of printers without disordering a page order when a document is printed by a plurality of printers.
According to the invention, there is provided an information processing method comprising a transfer step of transferring print data to a plurality of printers without disordering a page order when a document is printed by a plurality of printers.
According to the invention, there is provided a storage medium in which a program having a transfer step of transferring print data to a plurality of printers without disordering a page order when a document is printed by a plurality of printers has been stored.